The Pen Trick
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: Some reporter thinks they can be rude to Tony... Steve disapproves. [Stony/Steve x Tony] #Established Relationship, #Protective Steve Rogers, #Sneaky Steve Rogers, #Attempt at Humor, #Fluff, #Stony Bingo


Tony smiles as the reporter finishes his question. The man looks proud of himself. Proud of the accusations he just leveled his way. He wasn't worried, he can fend for himself. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony can see the stare Steve is giving the man. It's non-threatening to anyone who doesn't know him. But to those who do can see the cogs turning. Like a cat sizing up a jump.

Steve does nothing more than glare for now, and Tony almost feels sorry for the reporter, knowing Steve won't just let this be. The man won't know what hit him. Captain America isn't as innocent as he seems and has a cruel streak for anyone who is unkind to others – partially his friends. Especially his husband.

Tony responds smoothly, putting the reporter in his place. It doesn't lessen the look Steve is gives the man.

The conference finishes off smoothly. None of the other reporters had any more scathing comments for Tony.

Everyone mingled in the hall for a lunch after the conference. Some of the reports stayed to eat, others chased up Tony and the rest of the team to ask more questions. He and Steve hung around by the windows overlooking the city. For the most part the reporters left them alone and Tony was thankful. More Steve for himself.

"I'm going to go get us something to drink, I'll be back" he says. Steve gives him a small nod and turns to face the large widows.

Tony wonders over to the bar. "Do you have any orange juice… or lemonade?" he asks the bartender. "Two of whichever you have.

"Sure thing, Mr Stark" the man says, moves off to fetch his order.

Tony turns around and lent against the counter as he waited for the bartender to return. He watches as the reporter form earlier walked up to Steve, having waited for Tony to leave Steve's side. He watches from the bar as it all unfolds.

Steve is doing his best to look interested at all in what the man has to say. The man pulls out a note pad and pen. He hands them over to Steve, probably for an autograph. Steve takes the pen carefully between his fingers and looks it over.

Tony has seen this trick before, he loves it.

He complements the man's pen as he rolls it between his fingers, carefully, tactfully braking the pen. Steve, being able to control every inch of his strength, is able to pull this wonderful little trick off seamlessly and imperceptibly. The reporter doesn't even now the damage Steve was doing, looking for the world as if he was just admiring the pen. The man looks away for a sec and Steve finishes the last bit, a quick suck to the pen to get the ink going.

Steve finishes talking to the guy, and the man heads off, putting the pen back in his shirt pocket.

Tony returns to Steve's side, drinks in hand. He gives Steve a small knowing smile as he hands him his glass of orange juice.

It is not long before the man's shirt is ruined with ink. The man comes back to Steve looking shocked and furious. But the man is too intimidated by _Captain America_ to question him outright, he asks if perhaps maybe Steve might have possibly broken his pen.

Steve gives the man the same response he gives to all the other people he had pulled this trick on. That the _'shirt was already stained when he came over'_, that he _'didn't want to embarrass him by mentioning it'_, _'didn't want to make him feel horrible or anything'_. He delivers it looking as honest and true as you would believe Captain America to be, if not more. And who would challenge him? Who would call Captain America a liar or a fiend? No one so far, as of this day.

The man wonders off, bright red in the face with embarrassment.

Tony leans in next to Steve. "You're awful" he says, smiling.

"He was worse" Steve retorts, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist.

He bites back his laugh. "Oh, don't you start"

Steve smiles and pulls him in for a quick kiss. "I love you" he whispers.

"I know you do" Tony whispers back, "I love you too"

* * *

_**The End**_

Notes: For my Cap-Iron Man Bingo Prompt "Humour" [S4]


End file.
